ruandndfandomcom-20200214-history
Joplin
Joplin is a main protagonist of the campaign A King Bound To The Board. She is a Halfling Wild Magic Sorcerer, and a member of Orange Dream Team. She is portrayed by Alan Cheng. Description Appearance To be filled out once I talk to the player. Personality Joplin is best described as "reserved". From what little we have seen of her, she has been seen to be rather formal when talking to others who are not a part of Orange Dream Team. With party members however, she is known to be a tad more laid back. We have caught glimpses of her other side, which could be observed to be overtly curious, as well as extremely reckless; such as when she shattered the Unknown Orb in the Gnoll Caves during the Prologue. Biography Background To be filled out once I talk to the player. Prologue While going about her daily responsibilities at Fort Redgrass, a Golden Feathers controlled keep, Joplin was summoned by Quartermaster Lesin Forre to accompany him as he makes his way out to the fort's main courtyard. There, her and Lesin met with a group of new recruits; among which, were Lex, Tessa, and Dugen. Lesin instructed Joplin to take these new recruits to Lieutenant Adris Riktin, which Joplin accepted. Once Joplin and the recruits reached Adris' office in the fort's main building, he found two other members of the Golden Feathers waiting inside of the room along with Adris. These members were known as Eve and Umbreos, which Joplin didn't know much about. Adris proceeded to inform Joplin that she would be chaperoning a group of adventurers on their first employment contract with the Golden Feathers. Joplin accepted, and her team comprised of Tessa, Lex, Umbreos, and Eve. During their first mission in the Gnoll Caves outside the town of Wheighrest, the party came across a hidden room, which contained several Branded Gnolls and a stone pedestal. Floating above the pedestal, was an Unknown Orb which was etched with glyphs belonging to the Abjuration School of Magic. Joplin shattered the orb and fell unconscious, becoming the recipient of the Omen of Reaching Roots through her visions. Relationships Tessa To be filled out as the game goes on. Umbreos To be filled out as the game goes on. Yorick To be filled out as the game goes on. Lex To be filled out as the game goes on. Eve To be filled out as the game goes on. Character Stats 'Equipment & Skills' Notable Items * Dagger (2) * Light Crossbow * Crossbow Bolts (20) * Component Pouch Skills * Deception * Insight * Investigation * Stealth Features & Abilities Lightfoot Halfling Features * Lucky * Brave * Halfling Nimbleness * Naturally Stealthy Sorcerer Abilities * Sorcerous Origin (Wild Magic) ** Wild Magic Surge ** Tides of Chaos * Font of Magic (3 Sorcery Points) * Metamagic ** Distant Spell ** Subtle Spell Sorcerer Spells As a 2nd level Sorcerer, Joplin has access to 4 cantrips, and 3 spells. Cantrips * Light * Mage Hand * Prestidigitation * Ray of Frost 1st Level Spells * Detect Magic * Magic Missile * Shield 2nd Level Spells * Shatter Ultimate Ability This feature will be unlocked in the future. Category:Protagonist Category:Player Character